Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn, formerly known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, is a crazed supervillain and a former psychiatric intern, better known as the Joker's partner and lover. Biography Early Life Harleen Quinzel's past is shrouded in mystery, much like the Joker, except that she was born on July 20, 1990, and worked as a psychiatrist who treated the criminally insane patients at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. One day, Gotham's mysterious vigilante known only as the Batman managed to apprehend the Joker, and had him placed in the Asylum to receive psychiatric treatment. Harleen was assigned to Joker, but during their sessions, he began to fall in love with her and won her heart with his attractive charm. She started to bring him gifts. For starters, she brought him a small fluffy cat toy and later brought him an AK-47 rifle, which she realized too late was a fatal mistake as, in an attempt to escape, he gunned down many guards and then started to sadistically torture her. Personality Harley is a manic, sadistic, and rather eccentric psychopath who would often use sexuality and her playful personality to achieve her goals or to entertain herself, usually harming others in the process. Harley has an almost innocent child-like persona; wide-eyed and bright, finding humor in otherwise dark situations, much like The Joker. After attacking some policemen and severely maiming them, she maniacally began giggling to herself, expressing sadistic joy in their pain. She is also shown talking to voices in her head, saying that they told her to kill everyone that made fun of her, before laughing it off and saying that they said something else, potentially something far worse. However, despite her psychopathy, Harley is still highly intelligent, even showing traces of her psychologist expertise, as Harley was able to make swift breakdowns of the psychological profiles of various superheroes, knowing exactly what to say in order to get under their skin (proudly referring to herself as "quite vexing"). Appearance Harley is a very beautiful woman. She had pure blonde hair, but she later dyed one half pink and one half blue (halfway up only) after falling into a vat of acid, as well as being driven to insanity due to Joker's abuse towards her. She has blue eyes and noticeably pale skin, which is scattered with tattoos. Most notable of these are the word 'Rotten' spelled out across her right cheek, as well as a small heart below her right eye. While most of the heroes are put off by her insanity, Hulk is amused by it, calling Harley "crazy but cute", which she takes as a pet name. Her main outfit consists of a baseball-style jersey shirt that says 'Daddy's Lil' Monster', fishnet leggings below a pair of red and blue sparkly shorts, black and white stiletto boots, and a glittery Letterman-esque jacket with the words 'Property of the Joker' written across the back. Harley also keeps her hair in two ponytails high on her head, and a wide array of gold jewelry, including a choker necklace depicting the word Puddin, which is her pet name for her ex-boyfriend, the Joker. Abilities *'Peak human condition': Harley Quinn, as a highly skilled and experienced supervillain and gymnast, is in top physical condition (from frequent villainous escapades with her boyfriend the Joker) for a woman her age, to the point that she could hold her own against the formidable Eyes of the Adversary troops of Enchantress. She was notably however, far weaker than her nemesis Batman, who subdued her without much effort. *'Expert combatant': Harley Quinn is a highly skilled and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant, managing to seriously injure 5 policemen before finally being restrained and put in an extra-secure cell. However, she was swiftly defeated by Gwen (with the latter knocking her out with a single punch). *'Expert acrobat': Harley Quinn, as a former gymnast, is shown to be highly skilled in various acrobatics, including pole dancing and other agile maneuvers, often incorporating agile moves while fighting opponents. *'Expert markswoman': Harley Quinn is a surprisingly good shot with a handgun. *'Gifted intelligence': Harley Quinn is exceptionally smart, having been an excellent academic achiever in high school, which earned her a full scholarship to the prestigious Gotham State University. Harley's intellect extends itself to her psychological, tactical and deception skills. *'Expert psychologist': Harley Quinn, is a highly skilled psychologist, as she's been shown to being able to make swift breakdowns of the psychological profiles of Hulk, Gwen Stacy, and Power Girl, knowing exactly how to get under their skin. Because of this, she is known to be quite 'vexing and irritating'. *'Expert tactician': Harley Quinn, while not quite on par in this regard with other fighters with more experience, is nonetheless highly skilled with improvising. *'Expert deceiver': Harley Quinn is a highly skilled deceiver, being able to use her somewhat harmless appearance to seduce and trick her enemies. Weaknesses *Human vulnerabilities: Harley Quinn's greatest weakness is that she is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or enhancements, therefore making her quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents such as Hulk, Supergirl, or Power Girl. Harley, however, usually compensates for this quite well with her exceptional skills of hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship and deception. However, while Harley was able to swiftly take down several policemen in rapid succession, she was quickly brought down by the stronger and more skilled Hulk (with a simple controlled choke slam, resulting in her defeat), and was taken to prison. *'Mental illness': Harley implies that she may have schizophrenia, as she claims to hear voices; she also implies that she sees things that aren't really around as she mentions being "off her meds" upon seeing the Enchantress's magical superweapon. Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains